


a night out

by Randomone791



Series: Ivy's sentimental. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Ball, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomone791/pseuds/Randomone791
Summary: Harley and Ivy organize a silent robery that goes very much accordingly to the plan, and more.





	1. A night out

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, i believe im getting better at this.

“Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to Gotham’s annual masquerade ball! This is our third consequent year. The fire extinguishers are next to the signed exit doors. No spiking the punch this time!” The mayor said with a smile and pointed to the people around him, who whistled and shouted to the speech.

This had been all too easy. The Batman had tried to intervene in the ball last year, but the mayor put his foot down and told him that he had everything in control and the bat needn’t to worry about catching intruders in the ball night. Indeed, he increased the number of guards this year, but it wasn’t nearly enough to contain at least two common burglars, even less one of the infamous rogues.

So truly, for Harley and Ivy this was a pie with cherry on top, Harley’s words.

Ivy wasn’t planning on having a night out, but Harley did have a point. The security, although better, was still lacking; these people really didn’t know the basics of self-defense; plus this was a masquerade ball. Even though the gothamites never recognized them unless they were armed with guns or wearing leotards, the masks would be good to prevent any future misunderstanding. It was a lark.

Ivy had printed the map of the building and had marked the hidden exits in case their plan went wrong and Harley, forever helpful, had eaten all the chocolate ice cream left in the fridge.

The most fun until now, according to the clown, was their quick trip to the mask shop. Harley had almost chosen a court jester mask, _very subtle Harley, _and she would if it hadn’t been for Ivy’s warning that it was a formal ball not a costume party for children. They both picked, then, fancy regular masks, opaque and gold. They switched their colors, Ivy wore Harley’s red dress and Harley wore Ivy’s green dress, to foil the skeptical observers.

“When are we starting tha fun?” Harley turned to whisper in Ivy’s ear. Ivy had explained that they would sit at the table until the lights went out. Most women did it, it wouldn’t attract attention. Harley didn’t seem to get the idea though.

“Wait until the lights go out.” Ivy told her while sipping in a glass of red wine. Harley’s brow furrowed and she pointed at the glass.

“Ain’t that cannibalism, Red?” Ivy slowly put the cup on the table and looked around, quickly to turn to Harley.

“These are fruits, not leaves. The plants nurture me, I do not kill them. Would you care to speak lower and call me by the name we agreed to please?” Ivy whispered-shouted to her. The botanist’s eyes glowing vibrant verdant underneath the mask. Harley didn’t exactly agree with the mentioned name, but she could take advantage of the situation.

“Paula ain’t quite a subtle name ya know?” Ivy rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink, the red lipstick smudging the glass. “I’ll call ya Paula if you call me by the name I agreed ta myself.” Harley put on a pout and Ivy turned to watch the few couples on the dance floor.

They were happy. Tangled together inside their temporary bubble of love, nobody could surpass that. Ivy would use that to her advantage. If the plan went accordingly nobody would get hurt, and they would go unnoticed by the gothamites. Once they collected things enough, they would go home and enjoy their free time together, until they fell apart once more.

The lights went out. Whistles and shouts of the people around them woke Ivy up from her reverie and the few couples left set off to the dance floor.

Aside from themselves, the few people left at the tables were wealthy man who mostly came to accompany their friends to the ball to see if they could find a partner to spend the night with. They took their chances. Ivy drank the wine down and motioned to Harley to follow her. They both got out of their seats and walked to the table where two old men were looking extremely bored. They were about sixty years old, she could tell.

Ivy smiled and displayed bits of her left leg to them, the man that was on the edge of his seat shared a look with his companion, who winked at him and set off to the dance floor with Harley, who took his wallet on the way to go.

Before they came to the ball, Ivy made Harley a perfume with the same pheromones she frequently used, that way the clown girl wouldn’t have to be over careful taking the belongings of the dancers.

The man left at the table took Ivy’s hand and she quickly took his wristwatch. He would have realized the stolen watch if he wasn’t already sedated with Ivy’s pheromones.

The night went on; they changed partners every now and then. Men came at them as would bees around a flower, and they put the possessions of the dancers inside their dresses, where they had sewed a big pocket that would be enough to carry most of the belongings.

Ivy had prepared this meticulously. When they put something in their pocket, it would look as if they were adjusting their bras. Plus the man would be hypnotized by the movement, as it was so close to the breasts, and wouldn’t realize the robbery.

They also danced with the women that got bored with their partners. Harley and Ivy took the women’s jewelries, lipsticks, Ivy tested her new formula of pheromones that was supposed to take effect on women, it failed at times, but it handled the night smoothly. This was interesting, she would work on it later.

Ivy shared glances with Harley, and smiles when she found the time. It was long since she had this fun in her life. Sure, often they would do similar things as their pastime, but this was different, Ivy didn’t have anything to worry about. The other times they did the same thing hadn’t been identical because their assaults were usually big and loud, they attracted to much attention, as if they were doing this for someone else to see.

She had decided that this occasion would be different. It felt intimate. It felt like a secret they shared and nobody would know. If felt like their own personal bubble.

Ivy had long since chivvied herself for her sentimentality in this matter. It would be her demise.


	2. exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have some conversations and Ivy realizes something.

“Turn your head. Don’t look.” Ivy urged Harley, who bit her bottom lip in fear. A bead of sweat rolled down the jester’s forehead. She did as Pamela said, and took a deep breath.

The green goddess touched Harley’s arm and held her still to press the needle against her skin.

Harley felt it sting and, as soon as the pain came, it was over. She exhaled in relief.

“When is it ‘til I gotta do this again?” Harley asked.

The red head put the empty needle inside a little yellow box with the warning ‘danger’. She, then, turned to Harley and opened an affectionate smile.

“Two years, sweet pea.” Ivy took off her round glasses and put them on the counter. “My antidote is not lifelong, but it lasts enough to have some fun without worrying about getting intoxicated or burnt.” Pamela stepped into Harley’s space. The jester sized her up, her eyes travelling from the top of her blazing hair to her naked feet.

“You’re not one ta joke with.” She exclaimed and jumped to intertwine her legs around the goddess slim waist.

“I missed touching ya.” Harley pouted and Ivy approached until their noses touched. She stared into the clown’s blue eyes, perfect churning seas.

“You are gorgeous.” She whispered onto Harley’s mouth. The psychiatrist turned crimson and twisted her face in embarrassment.

“Don’t start gettin’ mushy. It only been a week.”

“A very long week…” Ivy dragged the phrase on until she touched Harley’s lips with her own.

The kiss was sweet, and calm, it reminded Pamela of the weeks they have been together, quiet, brief.

They parted and Harley sighed, smiling content.

“I’m gonna change, get ready fer tonight, we gotta big train comin’!” She got out of Ivy’s embrace and blew her a kiss at the door of the greenhouse before cartwheeling home.

It was a little house located on the outskirts of the city, in a well-hidden place surrounded by trees, big enough for two people. She had prepared everything prior to the meeting with the renter. She had falsified her documents, changing her name in the identity to Paula Irving as she had in the past. She created a fake background, a teenage girl fresh out of college, ready to initiate psychiatry. Harley could help her with the cover up.

She wondered if she would have to get Harley false documents too.

Although she teased Selina about it, but a mask would be rather convenient to save time.

Ivy got inside the house and took off her clothes inside the bedroom.

She grew and called poison ivy from the garden to cover up her body; they climbed on her legs and shoulders and closed to form her famous leafy leotard, her shoulders relaxed immediately. The leotard had a purpose beyond attracting oaf men who were usually drawn to her just by seeing her garments, or lack of thereof. The outfit fulfilled her constant need to feel her babies close to her, safe, despite being exposed.

She chose to wear high heels today.

After she was ready, she went to check on Harley.

“What do ya think ‘bout ma make-up?” Harley turned from the mirror to stare at Ivy expectantly. Her toothy grin heightened her cheekbones.

“Why do you have to wear this makeup every time?” Harley twisted her mouth in disapproval and spun to brush up her red lipstick.

“It’s a joke.”

Ivy observed her partners’ reflection. It was a pattern she recognized. Harley hiding under the pale face painting, wearing an unnaturally wide smile.

They would be seeing the Joker tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw the joker. twice now, it was amazing, awesome. i like this new side of dc, something more serious, i believe. what do y'all think?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrong at english frequently, please don't be ofended by my mistakes.


End file.
